


Immortal Tools

by orphan_account



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M, Multi, Romance, Sleep, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why can't Damon hold all these feels? Pre-everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal Tools

   “You’re so beautiful.” Damon whispered into the soft press of her hair. Elena, predictably, didn’t answer probably too caught up in sweet dreams of dear Stefan to even hear him.

  
   Or maybe she was just really asleep.

  
   “Either way, it’s still frustrating.” He told her, and she rolled slowly towards the sound, her dreams leading her to him. Her skin was smooth in the dim moonlight that filtered through her newly-opened windows, making his hand trail from the delicate strands of her hair to the glow of her bare shoulder.

  
   A moral man would have touched none of those sweet parts, pieces of a woman who belonged to his baby brother.

  
   “And that man is a tool.” Damon murmured sliding his hand down her arm, until he could nestle it into the impossibly small and perfect curve to her waist. “And mama Salvatore didn’t raise no to-”

  
   Elena blinked her eyes open. The clock on her table read 4:33. She didn’t know what had woken her. Only the rustle of her curtains from the breeze showed any sign of motion.

  
   Had her windows been open before?

  
   Elena lay back. They must have been. Outside a crow called.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](honeyedlion.tumblr.com)!


End file.
